The present invention relates to eyeglasses. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a quick-release hinge for eyeglasses.
Typical known eyeglasses comprise a lens frame connected to each of a pair of earpieces by a hinge. Each hinge typically comprises a screw passing through aligned apertures, one of which is threaded to receive the thread of the screw. The screw defines the pivot axis of the hinge. In order to remove the earpieces it is necessary to use a small screwdriver to remove the screw from each hinge. A further problem exists in that the screws can become loose over time and become inadvertently dislodged and misplaced.
Also known eyeglasses do not enable the wearer to adjust the angle of the lens/lens frame up and down with respect to the arms for comfort.